


ivory and gold

by knownochill (thenightpainter)



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Undressing, if you know what i mean, miss walker goes to italy, miss walkers wears too many layers of clothes and miss lister wants to change that, soft, to my regular subscribers seeing this: nothing to see here! carry on!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/knownochill
Summary: Locked away in Anne's study, Anne finally gets a chance to free Miss Walker of her many layers of clothes.Or, the first time Ann Walker gets eaten out by Anne ListerAlternate title for this: the undoing of Ann Walker





	ivory and gold

Miss Walker races up the stairs, giggling. Anne follows, cutting in front of her to open the door letting her into the study.

Miss Walker walks over to the desk to look at the books Anne left laying around. Anne bolts the door. “No one will bother us here. They know not to disturb me when I’m in my study,” she says.

Anne looks over at Miss Walker. The afternoon sun shines in, lighting up her golden curls like a halo around her head. Her delicate fingers flip through the pages of the books.

“They warned me about your diaries. You write in this code - I suppose you can write about whatever you like in these. While the rest of us simply have to be careful,” Miss Walker says. She traces her fingers along the page. “I wonder how much of this is about me.”

“Yes, you make a prominent appearance,” Anne replies.

“All good things I hope.” Miss Walker smiles softly.

Anne looks down. She remembers the thoughts she wrote in her fury, the frustration she felt earlier on. And the terrible things she wrote about Miss Walker, before the knew everything. But that’s not all Anne wrote about - she thinks back to the morning last week when she awoke in a particular mood, missing Miss Walker, and proceeded to detail the things Anne wanted to do with her the next time they were together.

Anne walks up behind Miss Walker and looks down to the pages. “Right here,” she points out a passage, “I talk about how much I love you.” She traces her finger to the end of the page. “And here I talk about how much I want to kiss you again.”

“Oh! And it just looks like doodles to me.” Miss Walker blushes.

Anne brushes her fingers along the pin on Miss Walker’s dress. It pleases Anne that she wears it so often. Anne wraps her arm around Miss Walker, and carefully brushes away a lock of hair that’s gotten free and fallen onto her neck. Anne leans down to kiss the back of her neck and  down to her shoulder, where she’s stopped by Miss Walker’s burgundy dress.

“I think we should get you out of this dress,” she whispers into Miss Walker’s ear.

“But - What if someone comes in?”

“No one will. Everyone knows not to disturb be even if the house is on fire. No one even comes up here. Besides, the bolt will stop them and you can always hide in the closet.”

“I suppose that’s fine, then,” Miss Walker says, processing for a moment. Perhaps contemplating the scenario of hiding in the closet too seriously.  

But Anne keeps kissing her neck and running her hands along Miss Walker’s dress. She draws her hands up to hold Miss Walker’s breasts. Miss Walker gasps and tilts her head back, stretching her neck out for Anne.

Anne pulls away and slowly undoes the buttons on the back of Miss Walker’s dress. It’s done so tight that there would be no way for Anne to be able to get out of it herself, she’d be at the mercy of her maid. Anne slips the dress off her shoulders and it slide down to her feet.

Miss Walker pulls at the sleeve plumpers around get arms, almost too eager to get rid of them. She throws them across the room with a laugh and reaches down towards her petticoat.

“No, let me,” Anne says, taking the ties from her and letting the heavy fabric fall to the ground.

Anne unties the knot at the base of Miss Walkers’ stays. She starts unlacing, one by one. Miss Walker takes a deep breath, and sighs.

“This will be so much better without that,” Anne whispers.

“Oh yes.”

“But I’ll still take your breath away.”

“Of course you will,” Miss Walker laughs.

Anne throws the stays down. She begins to bunch up Miss Walker’s chemise. She eagerly lifts her arms and lets Anne lift it off her.  

Anne takes a moment to catch her breath and admire Miss Walker. She’s pale like ivory, but like her face, her shoulder are spotted with constellations of freckles. Anne wraps her arms around her tight, and kisses along her shoulder and down her spine. One day, she’d like to kiss every single one of those freckles, but Anne is already having a hard time not ravishing Miss Walker right there and then.

Anne steps around the pile of clothing to face Miss Walker, admiring how perfect she is. Her curves highlighted by the setting sun. Anne traces her fingers across Miss Walkers’ collarbone, and along her neck up to her chin.

Anne leans in to kiss her lips, and cup Miss Walker’s head. She lets her hands fall to undo the buttoning on Miss Walkers’ drawers, letting them fall too. She pulls away to look at Ann, who stood there in nothing but her stockings.

She takes Miss Walker’s hand, kissing each one of the knuckles, and gently turns it kiss the inside of her wrist. Anne leads Miss Walker out of the pile at her feet. She wraps her arms around her again, carefully backing her up against Anne’s desk. Miss Walker rests on it, leaning back.

Anne leans over her to push the books on the desk aside, making room. She looks back and smiles before she kisses Miss Walker’s chin and down her neck. She runs her hands along Ann’s thighs.

She kisses across Miss Walker’s chest until she find herself at her breasts. She cups one with her hand and kisses around her nipple. She teases it with her tongue, before sucking gently.

“Ah,” Miss Walker gasps.

Anne smiles, and moves to her other breast. She kisses down along Ann’s sides, across the pink lines where the folds and seams of her clothing were pressed tightly against her skin.

Anne pulls up her skirt slightly and kneels down in front of Miss Walker.  Anne puts her hands on Ann’s knees, gently spreading her legs to settle between them. She leans in kiss the top of Miss Walkers’ hip, towards the top of her thigh.

She leans down to kiss Miss Walker’s legs up to her knee, and then her thigh just above her stocking. Anne unties the pink ribbon holding her stocking up and slides them down, kissing Miss Walker’s exposed leg. She stops for a moment and sucks on Ann’s inner thigh. A red mark remains.

“Ah! Are you marking me as yours?” Miss Walker asks.

“No. Maybe. It’ll be a reminder for you that I was here.”

Anne pauses, still keeping a hand on Miss Walker’s thigh. With the other she loosens her cravat and the button of her shirt. She unbuttons her cuffs and rolls up the sleeves of her shirt.

Ann looks up. The sun still lights up Miss Walker’s curls. “You should let your hair down,” she says.

“Oh? I suppose I could.” Miss Walker reaches out and takes the pins out of her bun, letting her gold hair fall on her shoulders in faves.

“You’re so beautiful, Miss Walker.” Anne runs her fingers along Miss Walker’s thigh. “You’re just sublime.”

Miss Walker blushes.

“You know there was this painting I saw when I was Italy? _The Birth of Venus_ , it’s called. It’s a naked woman and she has this long hair, something about it now reminds me of you-”

“Well, it’s a good thing you’ll be taking me to Italy with you, you can show it to me yourself.”

“Oh, you’re certainly going to Italy.” Anne grins, she hasn't yet explained that turn of phrase to Miss Walker yet.

Anne kisses her way up Miss Walker’s thigh until she’s almost right between her legs.

“Oh-” Ann gasps.

Anne pulls away and look up at her, “Everything alright?”

“Yes I’m alright. I just-” Miss Walker looks away, hesitantly.

“What, tell me,” Anne asks. Looking up at her,

“I just - I- well, I’m getting a bit cold. You can continue.”

“Well you won’t be cold in a moment.”

Anne thinks about how shy Miss Walker is, almost too afraid to ask for what she wants. They will have to work on that.

Anne goes back to kissing right where she left off. She rubs circles into Miss Walker’s other thigh with her thumb, gently pushing her legs open further.

She kisses Miss Walker gently between her legs. Anne can tell she’s already completely wet. With her hands she she parts the curls and kisses along all the folds. She parts them with her tongue and licks up to her clit.

Ann lets out a gasp. With her tongue she teases Miss Walkers’ entrance. Finally Anne moves onto her clit, drawing circles around it.

Anne moves down and makes circles around her entrance, and slips her tongue inside.

“Ah,” Miss Walker gasps.

Anne smiles against her. She goes back to suck on Miss Walker’s clit and slides her fingers inside her.

Miss Walker’s moans grow louder and her breather shorter. Anne stops, looking up at her, but still moves her fingers ever so slowly.

“Oh, Miss Lister- Could you- ” Miss Walker whimpers. She bites her lip.

“Could I what?” Anne asks, grinning.

“Keep going, please-”

“As you wish.” She dives back to suck on Miss Walker’s clit hard, speeding up her fingers.

“Ah!” Anne cries. She grabs hold of Anne’s hair. Anne can feel Miss Walkers hand tightening. Her thighs jerk around Anne as she gasps.

Anne look down up at Miss Walker. She lets out a sigh and begins to laugh softly. Miss Walker smiles, satisfied, if a little dazed.

Miss Walker playfully catches the end of Anne’s Cravat, slowly dragging Anne up towards her.

Anne lifts up her chin and gives Miss Walker a grin. “Well, Miss Walker, I suppose I’m at your mercy now.”

“It appears you are,” Ann giggles.

Miss Walker pull Anne in as she stands up, bringing her in for a kiss. Anne pulls away to kiss Miss Walker’s forehead, and pull her in in an embrace.

“I think we should head over to your bedroom,” Miss Walker whispers?

“Oh?” Anne looks down at her.

Miss Walker smiles back. “Yes, I may have something else in mind.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want a part two involving Ann Walker tying Miss Lister to a bedpost with her own cravat
> 
> The title for this comes from an Oscar Wilde quote from "The Picture of Dorian Gray" that I love to appropriate for all my gay needs.  
> The unofficial soundtrack for this fic is "Holy" by King Princess.
> 
>  
> 
> Some Historical notes:  
> \- Sleeve plumpers were a thing, they are fucking ridiculous, look at this: https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b5/e3/41/b5e34128f55b3cb1aafa54701c93a42a--romantic-period-historical-clothing.jpg  
> \- Ann was likely wearing more layers than that, but I did some editing because it would be way too repetitive  
> \- They also probably wouldn't be having sex completely naked, but after that little "studying anatomy in Paris" snapshot I took some liberties  
> \- I made up the part about people not disturbing Anne in her study, I'm not sure what the case was, but I wanted the fic to work so  
> \- I don't know if there was a term for "clit" at this point in history but it's fanfiction and I do what I want, fight me


End file.
